


behold, the moon is dressing in black clouds

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: “Even if we let each other go on this bridge, we will still meet again somewhere, someday. I know it, and you know it. This is what we are, isn’t it?”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 9





	behold, the moon is dressing in black clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [behold, the moon is dressing in black clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750271) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen). 



> This is a poll game I played with my friends. They decided what was going to happen next and I did the writing part. Enjoy! :)

“Now what?”

“Now we walk, and we never look back.”

“But, I… I…”

“Don’t turn. Just walk.”

You walk on the Tower Bridge, the clatter of your boots blends into the current of the River Thames. A cab drives past you, you wonder if the passenger is like you, who have chosen to leave.

You start planning your next move, thinking about everything except Eve Polastri. You still have a chance to go to Cuba. Maybe not Cuba, you think, Brazil is also fine with you. You are not asking for any frigid country, despite everything. You were born in a severe cold land, there will be coldness inside your bones evermore, and you will bring it with you everywhere.

As you are on half of your way to the end of the bridge, you hear an indistinct splash. You think about how Eve asked you if you were going to tell her to jump. Oh, Eve, always has a wish for death. It’s beautiful but dangerous. You bite on your bottom lip and grin.

You think of Eve, you think of Eve, but you should not have thought of Eve.

Therefore you think of Konstantin, Konstantin and his ridiculous guffaw. And you think of Eve, no, you think of Irina, Irina and her stupid face. And you think of Eve, no, you think of Dasha, Dasha and her long gone glory. And you think of Eve, Eve and her goddamn voicemails. You don’t understand why you come up with the trifling fragments related to Eve at this moment. And you think of Eve, but no, you should not have thought of her.

And you think of Eve, you think of Eve, you think of Eve.

You halt.

*

You halt, because everything suddenly loses its meaning. The divergence right away is a one side road that provides no way back. You have been trying to run away, yet your departure has never promise you a good endgame. You left Anna, in the end Anna shot herself in the head to your face; you left mama, in the end mama staring at you with her dying breath. You probably deserve anything but a peaceful ending.

You cross the railings, standing at the edge of the bridge. The gale at night puffs the hem of your coat. You notice the reflections of lights on the surface of the River Thames. The water is dark. It will be your bed to sleep tonight. You will not retreat anymore. You will confront fate. You don’t look at Eve’s side. Hopefully Eve has left. The next performance is going to be so dramatic, Eve may not like it.

*

You lift your head to behold the moon dressing in black clouds. What a perfect night to sleep for eternity. What dreams will sleep pose, and what places will dreams lead, you hardly have a theme. Just one step, you think, one step and fate will reveal the closure she has prepared for you.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

A hand touches your hand on the fence. You turn to face Eve who has not yet stopped weeping.

“I’m confronting fate, Eve, because I’m tired of leaving,” you tell Eve smilingly. “Even if we let each other go on this bridge, we will still meet again somewhere, someday. I know it, and you know it. This is what we are, isn’t it?”

“Then take me with you, Oksana,” Eve says. She crosses the railings and stands by you, a shoulder brushes a shoulder. “Take me with you, wherever you are going,” Eve gently takes your hand. Her hair is blasting in wind. You think about Eve and her death wish.

“If this is what you really want,” you watch Eve one last time. She seizes your hand. If you live, you will kiss Eve.

_Here we come, fate,_ you say, mouth wide open.

Together, you fall.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lofihomo


End file.
